


Имбирь в жизни и судьбе Стайлза Стилински

by Lisunyad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisunyad/pseuds/Lisunyad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это три небольших драббла, не связанных между собой общим сюжетом, а исключительно присутствием в них такого, столь любимого мной, ингредиента, как имбирь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имбирь в жизни и судьбе Стайлза Стилински

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: 3 драббла (первый – немного грустный, ну не могу я без этого, два последующих я честно постаралась сделать повеселее)  
> Размер: мини (ни один не больше 3 стр.)  
> Саммари: это три небольших драббла, не связанных между собой общим сюжетом, а исключительно присутствием в них такого, столь любимого мной, ингредиента, как имбирь.

Стайлз любит имбирное печенье. Он вообще любит сладкое, но это печенье – отдельная песня. Целая серенада. Хотя в его случае, скорее колыбельная.  
Мамина колыбельная.  
Стайлз помнит, отлично помнит, как мама растапливала мед на огне. А пока тот расходился, растекаясь сладкой лужецей, выбирала из ящичка со специями молотый имбирь, душистый перец, корицу и гвоздику. Помнит запах смеси цвета елочных огоньков и уютного огня в камине. Запах маминого печенья. Запах детства.  
Запах счастья.  
Сегодня мягкое тесто замешивает он.  
С Рождества почти месяц минул, но это и неважно. В доме Стилински уже давно не готовят имбирное печенье на Рождество. Шериф уверен, что в их доме его теперь вообще не готовят.   
Потому что Стайлз каждый раз успевает хорошенько проветрить кухню до его возвращения.  
Стайлз готовит имбирное печенье, когда чувствует, что не может без мамы. Вот прям сейчас, в эту минуту не может без мамы. Без ее советов. Поддержки. Тепла. Без ее уверенности, что всё будет хорошо. Что ее мальчик – самый лучший на свете, и всё у него будет хорошо.   
Без ее спокойствия.   
Стайлз видел вчера, как Дерека чуть не разрезали надвое, и теперь ему просто жизненно необходима частичка маминого спокойствия. Немножко душевного равновесия. Буквально четверть чайной ложки.   
Поэтому он и вытащил из шкафа молотый имбирь, душистый перец, корицу и гвоздику. Сделал смесь. Замесил тесто. И ждет теперь, пока зарумянятся края печенюшек.  
Он готовит имбирное печенье и косится на кухонные часы, про себя молясь, чтоб отец не вернулся со смены пораньше. Чтоб Стайлз, как всегда, успел как следует проветрить кухню.   
А печенье подкинуть соседскому псу. В последнее время стараниями младшего Стилински бигль миссис Томпсон значительно прибавил в весе. Но что поделать – у стаи проблемы. И Стайлзу слишком часто приходится восстанавливать равновесие.   
Сам он печенья не ест. Любит, но не ест. Потому что это печенье – оно мамино. Маму Стайлз тоже любит, до сих пор любит! Но мамы ведь теперь нет. А с ней нет и печенья. Стайлз сам не знает, отчего так: из солидарности, что ли, или, может, из страха, что не-мамино печенье потеряло свой вкус и волшебную силу спокойствия… Стайлз не знает.   
Но он, как и отец, не есть имбирное печенье.  
Только готовит.   
Чтоб успокоиться.  
Чтобы не вспоминать… Сколько крови вытекло сегодня ночью из Дерека… Не представлять… что этот придурок… мог бы сегодня как мама…   
Интересно, от какой сладости пришлось бы Стайлзу отказаться на этот раз, если б Скотт с Айзеком не подоспели бы на помощь вовремя? Что у него больше всего ассоциируется с Дереком Хейлом? Кажется, сердце. Ну тогда ладно, ливер он никогда не любил.  
– Стайлз.  
Стилински вздрагивает, чуть не роняя поднос со второй партией еще сырых фигурок, и резко оборачивается на оклик. Принесла нелегкая. Чертов Хейл. Опять через окно забрался? Что, регенерировал уже, скотина?  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.  
– Мой отец считает, что я и не умею. Он говорит, что то, что я готовлю, совершенно несъедобная фигня. А я ему обычно на это отвечаю, что зато эта фигня полезна для здоровья.   
Стайлз вдруг шмыгает носом и быстро отворачивается, чтобы засунуть противень в духовку. Ну и чтоб заодно не смотреть на Дерека Хейла. Он сам не понимает, какого черта вид здорового Дерека – он уже здоров, абсолютно здоров, с ним всё в порядке, понятно?! – так действует на него. Так – это когда хочется кинуться на шею и хорошенько порыдать на сильном, мускулистом плече. А потом по этой шее хорошенько надавать. Чтоб не смел больше так подставляться, зараза!   
Но рыдать Стайлз точно не будет. Даже если он всё-таки гей… а он, по ходу, всё-таки гей… Он не будет рыдать на чьей-то рельефной, крышесносной, сексуальной груди. Со всеми этими модельными мускулами, щекотными волосками и со всем его чертовым запахом… таким вкусным, пряным запахом, что любые специи идут гулять лесом, когда из лесу выбирается поближе к цивилизации мистер Дерек Хейл. И Стайлзу даже не надо быть чертовым оборотнем, чтобы слышать этот запах, чувствовать его. Именно чувствовать: потому что от него дрожат пальцы, слюна набегает во рту, звуки теряются, зато зрение становится четким-четким…   
Чертов Хейл, с обреченной усталостью вздыхает Стайлз, принесла же тебя нелегкая, когда я печенье доготовить еще не успел.   
– Зачем явился?  
– Хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Там на складе, когда всё закончилось… ты был вроде как не в себе. И слишком быстро уехал.   
– Да, я… Мне готовить надо было.   
Это даже не ложь. Но Дерек ему почему-то всё равно не верит.   
– Точно всё в порядке?  
Стайлзу хочется сказать, что да. Всё просто отлично, чувак. У меня всё путем, волноваться не стоит. У дружбана Стайлза всё в порядке, так что не фиг мешаться мне тут на кухне, вали уже обратно в свою нору, не мешай мне восстанавливать равновесие.  
Стайлзу хочется сказать, что нет. Наорать, грохнуть миской с готовым печеньем, треснуть скалкой по тупой башке, чтоб до этого тупого волчары дошло наконец, что нельзя подставляться так глупо, нельзя всё время пытаться справиться в одиночку, рискуя зазря, нельзя доводить беднягу Стайлза до ручки…  
Но Стайлз молчит. Потому что он – умный мальчик, самый лучший на свете. И отлично знает, что ни тот, ни другой вариант ответа ничего не изменят. Ни самого Дерека, ни Стайлзовых чувств к нему. И Хейл, что ты ему ни говори, всё равно при малейшей опасности для стаи будет грудью (той самой – рельефной и сексуальной) бросаться на амбразуру, а Стилински – сходить с ума от беспокойства (а ведь стае его ум, ох, как нужен, они ж без его мозгов совсем пропадут).   
Поэтому Стайлз молчит. Молча буравит взглядом духовку, будто заклиная печенье готовиться быстрее. Словно хочет поджарить его взглядом, как какой-нибудь Супермэн. Хотя из него и Бэтмен-то не очень.  
– Что с тобой происходит, Стайлз? Ты в последнее время… ты меняешься, Стайлз.  
– Всё меняется, чувак. Рано или поздно всё когда-то меняется. И всё, что нам остается – это память. И сожаления. И мысли, что ты мог что-то сделать. Хотя сделать-то ты как раз ничего и не мог. Именно ты не мог. Потому что это ты… И потому что это он…  
– Он?   
Стайлз даже не оглядываясь, просто затылком чувствует, как Дерек хмурится в этот момент. Есть что-то такое в его интонациях. Хмурое. Впрочем, Хейл постоянно хмурится. Это его любимое выражение лица. Это, можно сказать, состояние его души.  
– Я думал, это ты сейчас о матери говоришь. Скотт предупреждал, что если ты готовишь имбирное печенье, то тебя лучше не трогать, потому что твоя мама обычно… Ну, обычно так.   
Скотт – предатель. И следующую контрольную по химии он точно будет писать сам. Чтоб неповадно было обсуждать его со всякими Хейлами.   
– Но ты всё равно сунулся, – усмехается Стайлз.   
– Я должен был убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.   
Смешок выходит каким-то не очень веселым, и Стайлз точно уверен, что Хейл ни фига не купится на его развеселую улыбку, но всё равно натягивает ее на лицо и решительно оборачивается.   
– Со мной всё в порядке, Дерек. – А потом вдруг добавляет, хоть секунду назад вовсе и не планировал болтать ничего подобного: – Со мной всё в порядке – пока всё в порядке с тобой, Дерек Хейл.   
А дальше всё замирает. Дерек. Его собственное сердце. Время. И целая Вселенная его маленькой кухни. Всё это просто останавливается. В ожидании приговора. В ожидании, что вот сейчас-то Дерек и уберется с его кухни… или рявкнет что-то по-своему, по-волчьи… или…  
Шагнет и просто обнимет.   
И можно уткнуться куда-то в шею. Впиться пальцами в плечи. До судороги, до побелевших ногтей. Можно вдохнуть его запах поближе. И даже поверить… что всё…  
– Всё хорошо, Стайлз. Со мной всё в порядке. И я не допущу, слышишь, никогда не позволю, чтобы что-то было не в порядке с тобою. Только не с тобой, понимаешь?! Только не с тобой…   
За спиной что-то шипит в духовке и, кажется, оттуда тянет гарью, но Стайлз просто стоит, не желаю пошевелиться, даже мысли не допуская, что можно пошевелиться и отпустить Дерека хоть на сантиметр от себя, и думает, что на этот раз он, пожалуй, не станет выбрасывать печенье соседской собаке. Ну, то, которое из первой партии, потому что вторая, кажется, не очень удалась… Но, к счастью, он успел нормально приготовить первую. И теперь можно… стоит попробовать… собственное печенье в том числе.  
– Хочешь имбирного печенья, Дерек? Мне кажется, у меня получилось. Всё получилось как надо. 

 

#=#=#  
Стайлз посасывает имбирный леденец. Старательно вылизывает и нанизывается на него ртом. Упрямо. Упорно. Назло.   
Дерек точно знает, что назло. Потому что неделю назад младший Стилински вздумал признаться ему в любви. Смущаясь, запинаясь и краснея, неловко почесывая затылок и сбиваясь через слово, признался ему в любви. И альфа-детектор лжи констатировал, что не врет.   
А Дерек выставил его вон. Ну, не то чтобы выставил – деликатно отправил домой. И даже незаметно пробежался следом в альфа-форме, чтоб убедиться, что пацан благополучно добрался. И потом всю ночь торчал над его окном на крыше шерифского дома, слушая приглушенные подушкой то всхлипы, то обиженное бормотание, то по-злому пустые, несбыточные совсем обещания. Что Хейл, мол, еще пожалеет.  
Хейл и жалеет сейчас. Жалеет, что не надавал тогда по шее, пока они были наедине и раз уж подвернулась такая чудесная возможность.   
Или что не подобрал толком нужных слов, так и не сумел донести, втолковать пацану, что и на фиг ему – умному симпатичному парню с отличными перспективами на приличный колледж и нормальную жизнь – ну совсем ему не сдался порядком потасканный, жизнью потрепанный альфа с кучей комплексов и непрекращающихся проблем. От которого даже беты бегут к придурку МакКолу.   
А всё потому, что тогда он пожалел Стайлза с его неудачной любовью, постарался быть с ним помягче.   
А теперь вот жалеет себя. Потому что Стайлз с ним помягче быть явно не желает. То узенькие джинсики с неподобно низкой посадкой на сборы стаи наденет. То водой обольется (типа случайно, ага) и ходит потом, сверкает своими напряженными сосками, доводит тут Хейла до ручки. То шорты свободные напялит и демонстративно рассядется точно напротив в раскорячку. Теперь вот добрался до леденцов…  
Ууу, как старается, зараза. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. И не скажешь, что еще «невинный ребенок» (по ходу зря Дерек выбрал тогда именно эту формулировку). Да какой там девственник, да этот гад даже Мэтта Саммерса за пояс заткнет! За пояс своих непростительно низких джинсов.   
Ну раз так, то Дерек ему ничего спускать и не собирается. Он честно хотел, как лучше. Как для Стайлза лучше. Но, видно, не такой уж тот и умный, раз готов променять приличный колледж и нормальную жизнь на хмурого волка. С кучей проблем, ага. Одной из которых является весьма болезненный стояк. Причем за последние несколько дней это уже стало почти рефлексом: стоит только шерифскому сынку засветиться на горизонте – и Хейл-младший тут же пытливо подымает свою головушку.   
Вот только Дерек тоже умеет играть в эту игру. Ты хотел поиграть, Стайлз? Ну так ты заигрался.   
И Дерек решительно тянет из холодильника имбирное пиво. Вкус – дрянь, такое только Питер пить и может (потому как сам такой же слащавый), но зато горлышко – в самый раз. В самый-самый раз. Ты когда-нибудь представлял себе мои губы, Стайлз? Представлял себе мои губы вот так? Не на горлышке бутылки, конечно, а совсем на другой части… тела… твоего тела… Чтоб я скользил нижней губой по всей длине… слегка прикусывал краешек… и насаживался глубоко, на всю длину ствола…  
– Кха, кха, кха!!! Ахрр…  
– Стайлз, о боже, Стайлз! Он подавился! Дерек, сделай что-нибудь! Дерек! Держись, бро! Я сейчас позвоню маме! Блин, Стайлз…  
– Знаешь, Скотт, ты лучше за ней съезди. И Айзека с собой возьми.  
– Кха, кха, кха…  
– А о Стилински я сам позабочусь.  
– Дерек, ты чего? Он…  
– Сам позабочусь, – рычит Хейл, буквально выпихивая бет из лофта и краем глаза любуясь, как Стайлз жадно присосался к его бутылке, пытаясь промочить наверняка першащее горло.   
Скотт, зараза, сопротивляется, но с помощью догадливого Айзека его всё же удается выставить вон, чтобы никто не отвлекал, когда он наконец…  
– Ты что делаешь? – решает всё же уточнить Стайлз, когда Дерек таки отрывается от его рта, давая возможность глотнуть хоть чуток воздуха. У мальчишки сладкие, имбирно-остро-сладкие губы. Зацелованные до припухлости. До красноты с альфа-оттенком. Такой манящей. Такой соблазнительной. Как, впрочем, он весь. – Ты это что… Ты это зачем…  
– Искусственное дыхание тебе делаю. – Дерек недоуменно вскидывает брови, мол, а что такого?  
– Эээ… Дерек… Искусственное дыхание делают, если человек, например, захлебнулся…   
– Ну, если хочешь, у меня есть еще пиво. – И прежде чем Стайлз успевает ответить, добавляет: – И большое желание дать тебе по шее за все твои провокации.   
– А больше ты ничего не хочешь? – тут же взвивается Стилински.  
– А еще больше я хочу тебя. – И, не слушая возможных возражений, снова затыкает Стайлза жадным поцелуем.  
Впрочем, судя по тому, как спустя пару секунд тот клещом впивается ему в плечи, а потом и вовсе начинает стягивать с Дерека футболку – пацан совсем-совсем не возражает. 

 

#=#=#  
Стайлз недовольно сопит и обижено шмыгает носом, старательно смазывая анус послеожоговой мазью. Чертов Хейл, ну погоди у меня!  
А ведь сам сказал: давай внесем чуток разнообразия, Стайлз. Как тебе немного БДСМ, Стайлз? Испытывать, разумеется, будем на мне, у меня всё быстрей и лучше заживает.   
Ну Стайлз и притащил имбирный корень. Да, банально, конечно. Имбирные корешки сейчас в задницу суют все кому не лень, прям ни один эротический БДСМ-рассказ без них не обходится. Но Стайлз решил: раз это почти классика – значит, точно надо попробовать. Ну и притащил на свою голову.  
Верней, на свою задницу.  
Потому что Дерек, оказывается, имел в виду отцовские наручники и, может, немножечко воска. А совать себе что-либо в свой супер-альфа-зад напрочь отказался.   
В итоге, корень достался Стайлзу. А Дерек, скотина, его даже с риммингом наебал. После имбиря ему там жжется, видите ли! А Стайлзу что, не жжется? Можно подумать ему счаз по кайфу!  
– Стайлз! Ну детка! Да ладно тебе, – виновато сопит Дерек за дверью и просяще скребется в ванную. – Ну открой. Я хоть подую.  
– Подуешь? Подуешь?! Ну вот и дуй отсюда, Хейл! Раз так бережешь свою задницу – то и неси ее от меня подальше!   
– Дееетка, – виновато тянет тот. – Ну не могу я совать еду в зад. Я ж потом из-за дурацких ассоциаций половину любимых блюд есть не смогу. А ты ж знаешь, как я люблю китайскую кухню. Ну детка! Да мне проще аконит себе в зад засунуть!  
Ах так! Проще тебе, да? Ну погоди.  
Стайлз решительно хватается за телефон и грузит свой любимый Google. Он точно помнит, что в мире существует около 330 видов чудной травки Aconitum. Хоть один, да должен подойти в качестве безопасного страпона для одной конкретной волчьей задницы.


End file.
